


The Taste of You

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [32]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/F, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: About: Reader and Hvitserk have been friends for a few years with their attraction growing more intense with each passing year. Once the reader is single, will she go for it and tell him how she feels?
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Vikings [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 9





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a request from my Tumblr. Ivar makes a tiny appearance. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Fluff, NSFW, He’s Viking so he’s not afraid of a little sweat okay...

A year ago, when you moved into the building on Cherry Street, you never imagined you’d become friends with your neighbor Ivar. Or, that you’d develop a full on crush on his brother, Hvitserk.  
Hvitserk visited three times a year, and over those visits your friendship blossomed. You got along instantly; he made you laugh, and the chemistry between you was undeniable. You wanted Hvitserk and he wanted you.  
There was one problem. Over the last two years you had a boyfriend who lived with you. Over that time your desire for Hvitserk only grew. Every text, instagram message, every meme, every interaction only deepened your feelings for him.   
That’s why you were so nervous about his upcoming visit. Not only were you newly single, you were nervous. Now that nothing stood in your way, there was no excuse to hide your feelings; now, you needed to do something about it.   
…  
With the taste of dinner still fresh on your tongue, the night air feels good on your skin. You’ve been overheated all night, and it wasn't the weather; it was being this close to him. In the last hour you already went over 20 ways to tell him, then scraping each one feeling like it was silly or you were coming off too strong.   
It wasn’t an issue of shyness, you just wanted it to be right - you wanted it to be, perfect. Mulling over the possibilities you come distracted, not noticing the suspicious look Ivar is throwing your way as you lag behind him and Hvitserk.   
Once you catch it, you’re too late. You know that look. Ivar smiles, winking at you as he nudges Hvitserk. You watch with wide eyes as the words roll off his lips, “Y/n finally dumped that loser. She’s single now.”   
Ivar, proud of himself, continues to walk ahead as Hvitserk looks back at you. When your eyes meet, your heart nearly stops. Sure, you’ve made flirty eyes at each other before but the smoldering almost dark look in those beautiful orbs is one you’ve never seen before.   
A smile lingers at the corner of his lips and he slows down, stepping in line with you. You can’t help yourself, your eyes travel. You check out the way he looks in his leather jacket, his hair, the undercut, the way his ass looks in his jeans. He’s bulked up a bit from last year, now filling out his clothes in really nice ways.   
Control yourself. You blink and look ahead as you walk in step with eachother. Hvitserk shoves his hands in his pockets, you feel his eyes burning into you.   
“Is that true y/n.”   
You bite your lower lip before turning your head to him, “Yeah.”   
You planned to tell Hvitserk yourself when you confessed your feelings, but leave it to Ivar to do what he did.   
Hvitserk nods, you can tell he’s thinking a bunch of things at once. “You okay? Need us to kick his ass?”   
“I want too, she won’t let me!” Ivar yells back.   
You chuckle and look at Hvitserk softly, “it’s okay, but I will be sure to tell you if he acts up. I’m good.”   
“Good,” Hvitserk says in such a protective tone you nearly want to jump his bones then and there. You're smiling and biting your lip again, and you know your eyes must be doing that thing they do when you like someone.   
Hvitserk leans in closer and playfully nudges you with his shoulder before looping an arm around yours. You let him. You walk arm and arm as you reach the lounge.   
…  
Maybe it was the Full Moon, or the way Hvitserk reacted to the news - whatever it was the feral desire brewing inside of you was seeping through your pores and made your heart beat faster.   
Though you were with a group of friends, all you could think about, all you could see was Hvitserk. Like two magnets his eyes find yours as you dance with your friends. You can see Ivar’s talking to him, but he only nods every so often while watching you move.   
Soon becoming overheated, you step outside, sucking in the cool air and leaning against the wall. Only a few seconds pass when Hvitserk joins you, you feel him before you see him.   
You turn your head to the left, watching as he walks over to you from the door. Your thoughts start to speed up again, how should I tell him? Where would I start?   
Hvitserk stops directly in front of you, his eyes searching yours.   
No more waiting.   
You step forward, resting a palm against his left cheek as you press your lips against his. You feel him smile as his arms snake around your waist. Hvitserk pulls your body closer to his.   
…  
You barely get the front door locked before you feel his hungry hands on your body again, pulling you backwards and against the wall. His mouth finds yours, kissing you deeply as you drop your things on the floor.   
Hvitserk pulls away first, sucking on your lip before his mouth moves to your neck. Your hands dance into his hair, releasing the bun. You run your fingers through his soft strands and tug as he impatiently pulls off your belt and opens your pants.   
Hvitserk’s lips hardly leave your body, in between pulling your pants down soft kisses mark your thighs followed by playful bites. Once Hvitserk had you naked from the waist down, he tossed your stuff across the room.   
“Hey! I like those shoes!” You joke, coaxing a laugh out of him.   
“I’ll get you another pair,” He replies, settling on his knees and looking up at you. Something about seeing him kneeling down in front of you makes you wild. Grabbing one of your legs he props it over his shoulder.   
“Oh my god I was dancing I’m so sweaty -” Your hands come to your face as you hold in your laughter.   
“Think I care?” He raises one eyebrow and licks his lips, “I’ve fantasized about this for years. A little sweat’s not going to scare me away.”   
“Fuck -” you moan at his words. A smug look washes over his face. Pleased with himself, Hvitserk holds your outer thigh with one hand and your hip with the other as he mouth finds your core.   
Hvitserk teases with his tongue. Slow lingering licks like he was tasting a dessert, playing with it. A moan escapes your lips as you tug at his hair and buck your hips.   
His grip is strong, impressingly strong as his fingers dig into your skin. His tongue works like magic between your legs. You feel the heat beneath your skin grow hotter as your lips part.   
“Fuck Hvitsekrk - oh god!” You pull his hair even harder.   
Gods, that boy knew what he was going. His tongue, his mouth--he was buried between your legs and savoring every single inch like it was his last meal on earth.   
You don’t even know if it's his name or some unknown language rolling off your tongue - whatever it is, the louder you get the deeper he goes. Driving you fucking wild with his mouth alone.   
When you cum, the sexiest growl leaves his lips. A hungry man, Hvitserk doesn’t let a drop go to waste. The sound of his mouth and your breathing fill the hallway.   
Leaning into the wall for support, you try to catch your breath. Your eyes flutter back open. Through a hazy view, you watch as Hvitserk kisses up your body, rolling your shirt up at the same time. Greedily taking in every curve with his eyes.   
Hvitserk narrowly gets your shirt over your head before he’s pulling at your bra. His mouth is hungry for your breasts. With a giggle you help him out, removing the bra only for him to take it from your hands and toss it.   
You taste yourself on his lips as your mouths meet again. Hvitserk grabs your ass and slaps hard, moaning into your mouth -   
“God you are perfect, so fucking - “ he slaps again, loving the way you feel and how much deliciousness there is for him to grab, bite, suck. “I need you now!”  
You spin him around and push him into the wall, “catch me!” You run down the hall, leaving him even more excited. He loved a good cat and mouse game.   
You get to the room first, laying on your side as you watch him walk in. “Take off your clothes.” You order. He grins in response and starts to strip.   
You can’t recall the last time you felt so comfortable with someone. As the last wave of your orgasm rode through your body, you were able to laugh and be silly with him even after he just went down on you.   
Hvitserk hops out of his clothes and climbs into the bed, planting kisses up the length of your left leg then your right. You hear him take his cock into his free hand. Pushing your legs open wider, he continues to taste you as he pumps his length.   
You bite down hard on your lip as you submit to the pleasures of his tongue, his lips. Lusciously taking it and crying out as each flick of his tongue puts you further under his spell.   
You grab at him, scratch and pull his hair as his steady and confident pace makes your brain mush. Hvitserk brings you to the edge, only then pulling his tongue and mouth away. Their absence leaves you feeling desperate.   
“Fuck Hvitserk -” you beg.   
“The first time on my tongue is fine but I need to feel you come on my cock now,” His voice deeper than usual as his eyes land on yours. His mouth lingers on your breasts a moment before capturing your lips again.   
You reach down, needing Hvitserk inside of you. You rub the tip of his cock against your folds and lock your legs around him.   
Hvitserk presses one hand onto the bed, balancing himself as the other plays with your breasts, he nibbles at your bottom lip with his teeth as he slowly sinks into you.   
Your walls expand around him. You take him with ease, still wet from your orgasm. He feels perfect, the perfect width and length, filling you like he's always meant to be there.   
You moan against each other's lips. You lift your hips to take more of him, your hands firm on his ass. “Deeper- “  
With a smile and smoky eyes Hvitserk thrust his hips, pressing into you deeper with a growl. You feel your muscles tense, your heart beats even faster, your hard nipples press into his chest. Hvitserk buries himself inside of you and finds his rhythm.   
You reach back, pulling one of the pillows from behind your head. Hvitserk helps you slide it under your hips. You both curse aloud, the deeper angle sends you and Hvitserk reeling.   
The way your name rolls of his tongue, the flush of his skin, the way he uses every muscle in his back to fuck you deep and hard only turns you on more. You grab his chin, pulling him into a kiss as you drag your nails down his back with your other hand.   
You feel your body buzzing. Hvitserk frees one of his hands from your breast and shoves it between your bodies and between your legs. When he presses your clit, it sends fireworks through your body.  
Your walls contract around his cock. You feel your toes curl. You arch your back and whimper his name. Your eyes fall closed. Hvitserk kisses your face while his strokes become sloppy.   
His breath uneven, Hvitserk tries to speak, “I was... so close - I wanted you to come f - oh fuck-” Drunk on you, Hvitserk becomes overhelmned. He can’t hold on any longer.   
You rub his back, and press your lips against his ear. You purr, “come for me.”   
Hvitserk grunts and pulls out completely before filling you one more time. “Oh Fuck, y/n!” Hvitserk’s body jerks. He goes still.   
Hvitserk spills inside of you. His body falls limp on top of yours. Gasping for air, his hands settle on your breast again, lazily playing with them as you both succumb to the waves of your high.   
Cooling down, your breath eventually evens out. You open your eyes again and smile as Hvitserk flicks your nipple with his tongue. He couldn't keep his mouth to himself, and you fucking loved it.   
You smooth your hand over his hair and relax further into the pillows with a deep sigh.   
“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” He breaths, moving up your body to look into your eyes. You caress his face and pinch his cheeks.   
“Me too-” the words narrowly leaves your lips before he’s kissing you again. Just as passionately as before, his tongue needing yours, drawing your mouth open wider for him.   
When your lips part, you both take a sharp breath in. Hvitserk stares into your eyes and caresses your face.   
“You know you are my girlfriend now.” The confident and slightly possessive tone in his voice sends a wave a delight through your body.   
“I better be.” You both laugh and he pecks your lips before pulling out.   
Jumping to his feet, he rubs his stomach in a circular motion. “Have anything to eat??   
You laugh even harder as you sit up in the bed. Hvitserk was always hungry.   
You climb out of bed and look for your robe, receiving a few ass slaps and grabs before you can slip it on. You tie the belt of the robe, unable to stop smiling, “Lucky you I cooked earlier.”   
Hvitserk gazes at you with wide bright eyes. He lifts his head higher, “You know you’re gonna be my wife right?”   
“Mmm,” You hum as you plant a kiss on his lips, “ First, food.” You wink at him and lead the way out of the room.


End file.
